Delirious
by bluebacon
Summary: A bunch of drabbles/oneshots focusing on the 2p! FACE family.
1. Tag, you're it!

**A/N**: I don't own Hetalia.

**warning: blood, swearing**

* * *

Delirious

Chapter 1: Tag, you're it!

It was a beautiful day, with fresh smelling air and a cloudless sky.

The two Kirkland-Bonnefoy children went out to the park to play; Oliver insisted that you can't waste lovely days like this inside. (Francois, however, being the stick in the mud that he was, demanded that he stay home and watch porn.)

Oliver smiled as he watched Allykins and about 3 other kids decide on a game of 'Hide and Go Seek Tag'; Allen declaring himself 'it'.

5-year-old Allen brought his tan fingers to his face, only slightly covering his eyes, and counted to ten.

The other kids scrambled away, laughing, trying to find a hiding place.

Allen watched them through his sunglasses keenly, memorizing where each of the other children went.

He loved games like this.

"9...10!" he yelled, his red eyes flashing with excitement. He grinned, his grip tightening on his trusty baseball bat. Allen then ran off, bat raised, to find the others.

* * *

Matt narrowed his eyes jealously; How come cupcake-bastard always let _him_ have all the fun? While Matt had to sit on the bench and watch, just because in Oliver's eyes a 3 year old is too young to participate in these things.

He yanked out a small sized hockey stick out of his shirt, and darted over there, swinging it wildly.

_Fuck Oliver_.

* * *

Oliver's smile widened as he heard screams, screams everywhere, and felt warm, sticky blood splatter all over his clothes and face.

What good children he had; they knew the drill.

After all, lunch doesn't make itself.

* * *

**What did I just write...lol. The 2p's are evil, even as children...Matt has a potty mouth xD**

**Anyways, each drabble of Delirious will be different; they could be fluffy, angsty, dark, happy...they could have no blood or lots of it. **

**I take requests, but I may not do them if there's smut or anything like that...let's keep it T please! :3**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you want an update soon! :D**


	2. Office (Gakuen AU)

**A/N: **still don't own Hetalia

**Warning: swearing, smidgen of blood**

* * *

Delirious

Chapter 2: Office

(2p! Gakuen Hetalia AU)

Principal Bonnefoy sighed loudly, looking at the two teenagers in his office with tired, baggy eyes. He had much more important things to do instead of lecturing those two troublemakers again; they came in here practically every day.

He rubbed his temples; the man had a headache already. "So...what did you two do this time?" he asked gruffly, pen in hand, ready to fill out the suspension papers.

Allen was the first to answer, smirk etched on his face. "Well, we taught that crybaby Flavio what happens when he messes with us," he said, casually smoothing back his auburn hair.

"Yeah, the fucker tried to put me in a dress. Said I looked 'cute'," Matt spat out the word 'cute' as if it were the most insulting thing on earth.

Allen nodded, his eyes narrowing. "But then, just as we were breaking Flavio's nose-"

Matt interrupted Allen, standing up so fast that he nearly knocked the chair over. "-His stupid-ass brother barged in and just _had_ to ruin our fun," he growled, kicking the principal's desk. Said desk toppled over. Everything on it hastily slid to the floor.

Principal Bonnefoy, eyes wide, grabbed his coffee mug just in time to avoid it from being knocked over. He gripped the handle tightly, knuckles turning white.

Coffee was the only thing that kept him sane all these years.

Matt, obviously still pissed off about the Italian, suddenly went in a mad rampage, kicking over chairs, stools, cabinets...the place was a mess.

Matt, violet eyes blazing with anger, curled his hands into fists, preparing to punch the wall.

He suddenly felt strong fingers grab the hood of his sweater, violently yanking him back to his seat.

Matt landed with a thump; glaring daggers at the older teen holding him down.

"Get ahold of yourself, Matt. _Jesus_," Allen hissed in his ear, before letting the blond go and turning to Principal Bonnefoy.

He grinned lazily at the man, all signs of his previous anger gone. "Sorry about that. Matt's just in a real bitchy mood right now."

Principal Bonnefoy, gritting his teeth, nodded, as if it was perfectly normal for students to just come up here and destroy the whole damn office.

Allen continued talking. "Anyways, about the fight, that Vargas jerk gave me this shiner right here," he pointed to his right eye, which was swelled up and turning purple. "And, well, we kinda ganged up on him and beat his sorry ass. Which explains the blood and dirt on our clothes. He put up quite a fight."

"Fucking Italian broke my hockey stick," Matt muttered.

'...He destroyed my office because of _that_?!' thought Principal Bonnefoy incredulously.

The principal cleared his throat. "So, um, where exactly is Luciano now?" he questioned, changing the subject. He was somewhat familiar with the feisty 11th grader; Luciano was known for smuggling guns into the school.

Allen and Matt both smirked. "He's kind of...in a ditch..."

Now, how exactly these kids found a way to put him there during school hours, Principal Bonnefoy didn't know. Nor did he _want_ to know.

He took a long, well-deserved sip of coffee.

Seems like this is going to take a while.

* * *

**And there's chapter 2!**

**Flavio: 2p! South Italy**

**Luciano: 2p! Italy**

**hope you liked it! :D**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE SOON~!**


End file.
